ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball XF
Since everyone seems to have their own Dragon Ball series, well, here's mine! Dragon Ball XF takes place several years after GT. Characters *Gokai *Vegetus *Golee *Pan *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Broly *Goten *Bulma *Valese *Goku *Krillin *18 *17 *Dr. Gero *Dr. Rage *Android 50 *Android 51 *Android 52 *Frieza *Cooler *Turles *Mash *Cobra *Meridian *Banira *Bahumat Android 50 Saga The Son of Goten, Gokai Deep in a mountain laboratory, a scientist known as Dr. Rage finishes completing 3 new androids, revealing himself to be a former pupil of Dr. Gero, who wishes to destroy the Z-Fighters for killing his master (not knowing it was 17 and 18 who did the deed). He activates the first one, 50, and sends him to Kame House... Meanwhile, our heroes are gathering for a bit of reunion. Along with them come Gokai , Goten 's son, and Vegetus, the son of Trunks. Though Vegetus looks like his father, he has his grandfather's personality. While the adults head inside to relax and talk about old times, Gokai and Vegetus talk for a bit, before deciding to spar. Neither can achieve the Super Saiyan form, so they spar in base form for a while, neither having a true advantage. Vegetus swears to be the strongest one day. At that moment, however, the new Android arrives, threating and attacking the two Saiyan hybrids before firing a large blast, the Hyper Canon, at the house. However, Gohan comes out right then, and manages to deflect the beam. Gohan then powers up and begins fighting the Android, but finds that it is stronger than it looks. After being swatted away, 50 then fires a large blast which engulfs Kame House, supposedly killing all those inside, including Gokai's father, sending the boy into a rage. Gohan, however, grabs his nephew and Vegetus, and flies them away, telling them he is taking them to train. Return to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Going as fast as he could, Gohan reaches the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, carrying Gokai and Vegetus. After briefly explaining what the Chamber was, he says that he is going to train them to fight 50, and hopefully allow them to reach Super Saiyan. He then decides to take Gokai in first, telling Vegetus to watch outside and alert them if 50 was coming their way. Inside the chamber, Gohan tells his nephew that he would reach Super Saiyan, one way or another. They begin sparring, with Gohan teaching Gokai about the Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile, after searching the rubble, 50 uses a unique energy senser to locate Vegetus outside the chamber. He then flies up to the Lookout, encountering Dende, Mr. Popo, and Vegetus. Dende gives Vegetus a power up, before letting him fight. Gokai's Tranformation Inside the chamber, Gohan finishes his lecture, and then, hoping to inspire some rage, attacks Gokai, knocking him to the floor. Gohan then fires some powerful blasts that would have destroyed Gokai if the hybrid hadn't dodged out of the way. Enraged at this, Gokai slowly begins to transform, but passes out from lack of energy from it. Gohan then sends a brief image into his nephew's mind of 50 slowly destroying the Human Race. Gokai wakes up and finishes his transformation, becoming a Super Saiyan! Meanwhile, outside, Vegetus is almost out of energy, and is knocked to the ground by a ruthless 50. However, before 50 can kill him, Gokai emerges, challanging 50 to a battle! Super Saiyan vs Machine 50 gloats, claiming that Gokai cannot have gotten stronger in the time he has spent training, not realizing that the 3 hours in the chamber equal 3 weeks of training. Gokai then smiles, and powers up, becoming a Super Saiyan. He disappears and reappers behind 50, kicking him into the floor. He then charges the Kamehameha, preparing to put the beast out of it's misery. However, 50 leaps up and fires the Hyper Cannon at the same time, leading to a large energy struggle. Gokai puts most of his energy into it, but is slowly being pushed back. Meanwhile, Gohan takes Vegetus into the chamber. Gokai finally drops his Kamehameha, but attacks 50 from behind. They continue to fight, with neither having a true advantage. Gokai tries the Kamehameha again, but 50 deflects it. Gokai then uses the Destructo-Disk, Masenko, and Meteor Combination, the last of which throws 50 off balance. Gokai then launches another Kamehameha, knocking 50 towards the edge. Finally, Gokai headbutts him, sending him toppling to his supposed doom. The Nightmare Isn't Over! Enter Super Saiyan Vegetus! Gokai walks up to the edge of the Lookout, peering over, wondering if he just defeated 50. He takes a step back, and right then, the ground were he was is shattered by a Hyper Cannon! 50 rises, charging another. Gokai takes a step back, beginning to charge his own Kamehameha. And then Vegetus's voice rings out, telling Gokai to stand down. Gokai reluctantly does so, and Vegetus strides out, pride in every step. He insults 50, calling him a spineless, useless toaster, before getting in a fighting stance. His hair turns gold, and his eyes turn green. He became a Super Saiyan!! He disappears, then reappers behind 50, kicking him into a column. He puts his hands in front of him, firing a small Galick Gun, which destroys the area where 50 lay. Suddenly, 50 reappers, and fires a close range Hyper Cannon, which wounds Vegetus but doesn't kill him. Gokai and Vegetus, desperate, decide they have one last chance: to combine their two strongest attacks, the Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack. They stand up, each somewhat battered, as 50 charges another Hyper Cannon. 50's Final Defeat! Peace at Last? Coming Soon! Android 51 Saga Android 52 Saga Cobra Saga Mash Saga Meridian Saga Bahumat Saga Pup Saga Ultimate Bahumat Saga Movies and Specials *Conqueror of Namek- In a bedtime story, Goten tells Gokai an alternate version of the fight against Frieza. *Shadows of Rage- The origins of Dr. Rage, here! Other Articles */Original Draft/- I'll be posting the original draft of XF that I made years ago here. *Dragon Ball XF: Zetakai- The first XF game! Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1